


Burning Pile

by halogal8973



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, References to Depression, Religious Conflict, Revenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad cor, just guys being dudes I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogal8973/pseuds/halogal8973
Summary: Noctis and his childhood friend Shoko seek revenge on Niffelhiem. They took something precious from each of them, something they did not want to live without.As the two grow in strength and resolve, what will become of them?(More chapters later!)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Character(s)





	Burning Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Burning Pile - Mother Mother

“Stop! You smell like crap.” Shoko grunts, face shoved down into the training mat by a certain raven haired prince. Both out of breath and damp with sweat Shoko couldn’t wait to head home.

“You smell like crap!” Noctis spits back adjusting his hold on the girl’s shoulders. The boy was practically laying on top of her at this point. 

Training with Noctis was a hit or miss, the kid could be reading to go or giving the bare amount of effort. As it is with most children their age. 

You can’t expect someone who still believes in Santa Clause to take everything seriously. 

“I need to shower. Get-“  
She twists her torso around and tries to smack Noctis, landing a poor punch on his left arm.  
“-off!”

Shoko volunteered to help him with hand to hand combat, mostly wrestling. 

Since Noct’s accident they’ve been teaching him to favor his left side in close combat. The brace on his knee hasn’t hindered him yet, the doctors are still tweaking it. 

Gladiolus is too big for him to fight right now and definitely won’t go easy on him. Maybe when he hits a good growth spurt he can test the shield.

“Nope. You don’t fight fair and now you’ll suffer the consequences.” Noctis grabs Shoko’s free hand and twists it behind her back. But she knows he’s just making excuses.  
“Oh just because I beat your ass-“ 

“Don’t use such crass language with him.” Ignis sighs already tired of his friends bickering.

The little advisor had just started training with real daggers, no more wooden imitations. He knew practicing near the two would make it difficult for him to focus but Ignis was intimidated by the adults sparing on the other side of the room.  
Shoko is pretty jealous that she still sports two dulled swords but trains with Iggy anyway.

Ignis places said weapons down and sits in front of the younger ones sporting a small smile. Iggy liked Noct when he was confident, knowing that Shoko could buck the child off her if she so chooses. 

“Yeah! And stop calling me shit head.”  
The prince demands and Shoko rolls her auburn eyes. 

She only calls him that when he tries to skip out on tutoring or just does something stupid. Like trying to warp across the library to get her chemistry book, taking out two shelves of fiction in the process. He likes to show off for her when he can, it’s too bad Shoko isn’t impressed by magic.

She doesn’t trust the sparkly blue light and multicolored potions, her reality is grounded in science and texts.

“I will. when Gladio stops calling you princess.”  
Noct groans knowing deep down that his prepubescent shield will never cease teasing him.

“At least princess isn’t an explicitive.” Ignis points out and Shoko rolls her eyes. 

Apparently their vocabulary has taken a turn for the worse since they moved in with Cor. The man was quiet in public but swore like a sailor teaching the new recruits. Shoko just liked to sit in on those lessons and her guardian wasn’t about to stop her. 

“Noctis get off of them, your going to be late for dinner.” Ignis was given copies of Noct’s scheduled at the age of 12 to try and get him used to the job he would inherit in a few years. 

“But Dads always late, let me torture Shoko some more.” The prince whines and Gladio makes his way over to the group. 

He likes to watch the Crownsguard train whenever they’re down here. Gladio copies their movements and Shoko thinks it’s cute that he tries so hard. He’s not allowed to have any real weapons either, setting for a wooden substitute.

“Your a little sadist at heart aren’t you princess.” Gladio teases, twirling a practice sword in his hand.

“Shut up.” Noct hisses, choosing to sit upright on Shoko’s back. They grunt in protest, reaching out to grab Gladio’s leg.

“Save me~” She cries dramatically flailing her legs. The shield laughs and scoops up Noct, plopping him down next to Ignis before he can protest. 

“Never thought you could play the damsel in distress.” Iggy jokes as Shoko rolls onto her back.  
“Only when it’s convenient.” 

“Then I challenge you to a rematch.”  
Everyone is sweaty and gross from training. Shoko’s bright strawberry hair sticks to their damp skin. She dyed it a few months ago but her black roots were starting to show.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” She knows he doesn’t. To young to rule but too old to ignore his homework. 

At least he was fired up today. Shoko was very used to Noct’s somber moods so seeing him like this made her feel hopeful.

The boy was quiet, especially around people he didn’t know. Some days Noct just won’t talk. Or get out of bed. The kid is depressed and after all he’s been through, Shoko would be surprised if he wasn’t sad most of the time. 

That’s why the King gave him a tutor. But soon he’ll be going to high school with everyone. Shoko didn’t mind that he missed middle school, it was pretty shitty in her opinion. 

“Fight me tomorrow unless your scared.”  
Noct challenges, getting up in Shoko’s face for the fifth time that day. Ignis drags him back by the collar and keeps him seated, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Scared of dislocating your elbow maybe.”  
Gladio snorts at Shoko’s response, pulling the girl to their feet.  
“Come on, Cor said I gotta walk you home.” 

Home for Shoko is on the other side of the Citadel. Past the ballroom, library, secret chambers and such. 

The place is huge, Cor says he gets enough cardio walking from his apartment to the throne room.  
“You don’t have to do squat.”  
“True. I just like bugging you.”  
Shoko smacks the boy’s arm and grins when he winced. 

“I wish Iris didn’t have dance practice on Wednesdays, she would’ve been better company.”  
“Do you just wake up everyday and wish I was my sister?” Gladio rubs the spot his friend hit, knowing it will bruise in the morning.

“Yes. She’s adorable.” Shoko states as a matter of fact. She like Iris much more than Gladiolus and reminds the eldest Amicitia often.  
“And I’m not?”  
“No. Your gross and sweaty.” 

-

Dinner with Cor is an everyday thing that Shoko absolutely hates to be late too. 

“Pass the sweet peas?”  
She slide the bowl over and watches two scoops deposited on his plate and one on her own. 

“How was training?” He asks but Shoko knows what he’s really asking is how the crown prince is adjusting to his new lifestyle. Noct always has a seat at the table even if he isn’t physically there.

“It was ok. Noctis is getting better at dodging and doesn’t trip so much.” She’s been tracking his progress closely since he got back from Tenebrae.

Shoko is just glad Noctis had to go to dinner with his Dad tonight. Whenever he eats with her and Cor he shoves his vegetables onto her plate. She doesn’t mind but it’s still annoying.

“Hasn’t managed to pin you down yet?” Cor asks between bites of peas and spicy chicken.  
“I let him today.”  
“How generous of you.” The Immortal smirks, the tick is so small Shoko almost didn’t catch it.

“He was in a good mood and I didn’t want to mess with it.” She could be nice when she wanted to be.  
“You got a good heart, Shoko. Rei would be proud.” 

They talk about school and the science fair right around the corner. A certain girl wants a pretty blue ribbon for her room, just to shove it in Iggy’s face when he comes over to study. 

The kid is smart in all areas of study except for science. Shoko already knows he’ll struggle in their freshman Human Bio class so they’ll need to be prepared. 

Personally she isn’t a fan of biology, being more passionate about the environmental sciences. 

Cor has dubbed her ‘tree hugger’ at a very young age, noting how Shoko kept Noctis from tearing leaves off the hydrangea bushes in the gardens. 

The two kids met for the first time four years ago. Shoko’s sister, Rei, was one of Queen Aulea’s guards. 

When a babysitter canceled Shoko was dragged along to the Citadel. They lacked the funds and relatives to find a place for her little sister. 

Rei tried to get someone in the guard to watch such an energetic child but the break room and barracks were empty. 

She even asked Cor for help but he was busy training the Kingsglaive. 

Nevertheless when the queen saw wide eyed Shoko she insisted that they stay to play with Noctis. 

Rei was relieved she would not be fired and spent the day at Aulea’s side wrangling the children and making sure they don’t actually eat the dirt pies. Keep them from staring at the sun. Telling them not to chase the bees.

‘Don’t throw sticks at each other, it’s not safe. Yes even if you are pretending to be soldiers.’ Rei scolded as Aulea watched happily as her son made a new friend.

When Noctis asked for the little girl to come back and make more mud pies the rest was history. 

But Rei was with Noctis and the queen when they were attacked by the daemon, Marilith. An attack orchestrated by Niffelhiem, Shoko already knew all there was to know about them. 

They wanted Noct gone but her friend had survived, Rei was just a casualty to them.

For a while Shoko couldn’t even turn to Noct for comfort because he was in the hospital. She was terrified he wouldn’t ever leave the place.

Rei’s funeral was filled with Crownsguard and Kingsglaive members, people Shoko only knew in passing. 

Their parents were also soldiers but they died years ago fighting back Niffelhiem MT’s on the south border of Lucis. Rei got custody of Shoko at 18 years old, practically a child herself. 

The guard had a decent starting salary and health benefits that drew her in, security like that was hard to find in any other field.

As she moved up the ranks in the Kingsglaive she met Cor. The two became good friends over the years, something no one expected given Rei’s sunny personality and Cor’s indifference. 

Shoko has memories of the man gifting them toys during the holidays. Sometimes he could be persuaded into taking her to the park if Rei was too busy. 

Her sister saw how well the two got along and made a decision.

‘If something were to happen, take care of Shoko for me.’  
‘Nothings going to happen, Rei.’ Cor spoke sternly, like her safety was guaranteed. But they both knew that wasn’t completely true.  
‘Thanks Cor but please...promise me anyway.’  
‘I promise.’

It was hard for Shoko to think of a future without Rei. 

-

“You didn’t have to ask Gladio to walk me home, the citadel is big but not dangerous. Besides I’m old enough to do these things by myself.” She pushes her peas around her plate, flicking her fork from side to side.

“Of course you are Shoko but I don’t know what your talking about. I never told that kid to walk with you.” 

“What? Then does he think I’m too weak to walk alone?” The girl glares at her half empty glass of juice, already scheming of ways to take the shield down.

“Maybe he just likes spending time with you.” Cor reasons, the two did spend a lot of time together. Even if Shoko only tolerated him for Iris’s sake.

Gladiolus was her training buddy, practicing swordsmanship with them under Cor’s supervision. Shoko’s weapon of choice was two broadswords of steel, flexible but sharp. 

When she brought up the idea of fighting with two blades instead of one, Cor thought she was crazy if not overly ambitious. 

Shoko was still a child and was easily influenced by the world around her. When her guardian asked why she wished to learn such a difficult fighting style Shoko just brought him over to the TV a poped in an old DVD. 

If Rei was tired from patrol and needed to rest Shoko would make some instant ramen and put on their favorite show, Avatar the Last Airbender. 

Her favorite character was Zuko, the rebel prince who often appeared with two swords posing as the Blue Spirit or Lee working at a little tea shop in Ba Sing Se. 

‘That is what I want to be.’ Shoko proclaimed and Cor raises a brow.  
‘A banished prince with daddy issues?” He didn’t mean to say the last part but thankfully Shoko doesn’t question it.

‘No just look- he can block and move more freely than the bad guys. I read about those swords. They’re meant to be used as one weapon, two halves of a whole.’ She had done her research, something that impressed Cor.

‘Let’s have you get the hang of one sword first and then we’ll see if you can handle two. How’s that sound?’  
‘Good. I can’t fire bend so this is the next best thing.’

Shoko noticed something else about the children’s show, something she wanted more than anything. 

Access to the Spirit World.  
She has never felt connected to the Six and wasn’t one for messing with things they didn’t understand. 

If only she was the Avatar, then she could ask the gods why they let her family die. Why their magic didn’t protect them from the deamons. And why she felt so lonely around her friends.

It wasnt until Gladio and Iris took them to the Fire Festival that Shoko opened up her mind to one god. 

The shield suggested that they make an offering at Ifrit’s temple, just to see if anything good happens. 

The next day Shoko knocked her friend to the ground in a sword fight. Normally this wouldn’t have been a big deal, but she had never won against Gladiolus before. 

Logically she contributed this unlikely victory to Ifirit, telling Cor that their victory was too much of a coincidence. Gladio was just glad she didn’t decide to hit him while he was down. 

There was now fire inside Shoko that was burning brighter each day. 

-

Wherever Noctis goes, Ignis usually follows.  
At first Shoko didn’t like the nerdy looking boy with the fancy accent but could appreciate his sense of humor. Pretty smart and witty to boot. Rei would’ve called him a smart alec. 

But Ignis was kind to Noct and almost no one else, Shoko was lucky to be in his good graces.

Also one time Noctis ate all his Halloween candy and got super sick after his advisor told him not to.  
Ignis won’t say ‘I told you so.’ but Shoko did.

They were all Ace Attorney characters that year. Iggy and Shoko were the only ones who played the game but Gladio and Noctis didn’t want to be left out so the two tried to make them costumes.

Shoko was Franziska Von Karma or course and Ignis practically embodied Edgeworth. They scurried around the halls of the citadel shouting objection and pointing out suspects. 

Gladio was detective Gumshoe and Noctis picked Apollo Justice. Funny Clarus knows how to sew, he helped make the kids costumes almost every year. Gladiolus told his friends that many years ago while his mother was still alive, Clarus would help her see baby clothes for him and Iris. 

Iris likes to bother him for princess dresses so her and Shoko can play knights and princess. It wasn’t her favorite game but for Iris she would play almost any game, no matter how silly she found it.

Shoko was usually the knight, even when she was supposed to be the princess the girl almost always had a sword in her hand. 

“But you can’t fight me I’m supposed to save you!” Noctis cry’s and tries to defend himself against Shoko’s attacks.

Iris was off playing with her pet dragon, Gladio. The shield was giving her piggy back rides around a reading Ignis. At least the boy’s book was a fantasy adventure so he was on theme. 

“I want to fight off invaders and your invading my castle!”  
The castle being a pillow fort inside Noct’s overly spacious room. 

“No I’m saving you!” The prince continues to whine and Shoko can feel Iggy’s annoyance permeate the air.  
“Why don’t you both battle the invading forces together?” Ignis suggests, bookmarking his place and grabbing a foam sword.

“Two against one isn’t fair.” Shoko points out but doesn’t seem adverse to the idea of taking Iggy down herself.  
“Don’t think you will beat me so easily.” 

“Come on Noct our kingdom is under attack! Rally the troops! Ready the canons!”  
Noct leaps into action, happy that he can now fulfill his role as knight.

While the three of them fought Gladiolus charged in, taking Iggy’s side while Iris watched on.  
“Kick their butts Shoko!” The little girl cheers throwing her fists in the air.  
“Hey I’m your knight too!” Noctis grunts and gets smacked in the chest by Iggy’s sword.  
“Sorry! Go Noctis!” 

Shoko throws herself at Gladio and manages to wrestle him to the floor, knocking over the pillow castle in the process. They land in a flurry of blankets and feathers. 

Iris joins the pile, grabbing Shoko’s toy sword to start smacking her brother. 

“No mercy Iris!” Shoko cackles watching her friend struggle against his little sister.  
Gladio tries to get away but Shoko is faster, grabbing a stray cushion she starts wailing on the shield. 

Noctis was holding his own against Ignis, backing the advisor into the corner with his newfound swordsmanship skills. He sits in on sword practice with Shoko and Gladio, picking up little tricks along the way. 

“Who’s hungry for- what’s going on here? A battle of the ages?” King Regis walks in with Clarus holding a plate of PB and J sandwiches and juice boxes.

“Hi Daddy.” Iris waves, smiling sweetly.  
“Hello Iris, please stop hitting your brother and come have lunch.” Clarus sounds tired but grins watching his children try to clammer over to him.

“Ok.” Iris chirps and skips over to her father.  
Shoko helps Gladiolus up and pulls him towards the promise of food. 

Noct and Iggy’s duel ended as soon as the King came into view, also tempted by lunch.

The prince wasted no time hugging his father and explaining what make believe games they had been playing.

Clarus sets the tray down on one of the sheets and the children gather around.

It was a Saturday so the King had no official duties, he would spend time with the children and take Noctis away to fish from time to time. 

Cor was usually there too, he would just watch and leave the games to his companions. 

Sometimes if Shoko got bored of whatever the group was playing she’d challenge The Immortal to a game of cards. 

Ignis would join and Shoko would peer into the advisors glasses to catch a glimpse of his cards in the reflection. 

This flustered Ignis because to him it looked like Shoko just wanted to stare intensely into his emerald eyes.

She always found Saturdays to be the most entertaining.

-

Noct left the Citadel for Altissia on a cool summer morning, Shoko and the others woke up extra early to see him off. 

At first they didn’t understand why he had to go, but Cor had patiently explained to them that the Oracle of Tenebrae will heal Noctis far faster than any of their doctors could. 

Shoko refused to believe it but if Noct was ok with going then she wouldn’t stop them. The kids didn’t know when their prince would return so Ignis gave him a calligraphy kit to ‘keep in touch.’ 

Each child receives several letters over the course of the summer in chicken scratch. A young child like Noct had a hard time holding the ink pen. He never got the hang of it. Sometimes there would be little souvenirs in the envelope. A pressed plant, a board game piece, drawings, and any other trinkets that caught the boy’s eye.

In his letters Noctis talked about the beach, pretty flower fields and all the fun games he played with his new friends. The prince and princess of Tenebrae, Lunafreya and Ravus.

While he was healing in a foreign land Shoko was fighting. Cor taught her how to wield a short sword and then commissioned the two steel blades she wanted to hold the most.

People thought the kid was crazy to train with both blades, even Cor questioned her decision. It wasn’t easy, just barley manageable for the first few months but Shoko was catching on.

The day Noctis returned home news reached the Citadel of Tenebrae’s fall. Shoko couldn’t even talk to their friend, he chose to hold up in his room as soon he could.

-

Noctis sat on the floor of his bedroom pouring over stacks of stickers and photos to place in his messaging journal. Apparently a magic dog came to pick it up once a week.

“You writing to Lunafreya again?” Shoko was finishing her paper on the human heart in Noct’s room. He’s been more isolated recently and she often has to sneak her way into his room.

“What? No.” Liar. She doesn’t understand why he was so secretive these days. 

Cor says it’s because of puberty or something like that but it doesn’t give him a free pass to be an asshole.

“You are. Can I write something too?” Shoko just wants to hang out with the boy for a while.

“You can’t I’m writing a secret message just for Luna.” Noctis shields the book with his little hands, shooting his friend a glare like they would try and peek.

“But I want to be her friend too. The only other friend I have that’s not a dude is Iris.” She moans and rests her cheek on Noct’s bed where the boy is perched scribbling away.

“That’s too bad. I can’t let you see though it’s very private.” He answers quickly, shooing his friend away from the bed.

“Well then I’ll get my own friend to write private things too.” Shoko huffs and wishes Noctis would throw that dumb note book away and play with her instead.  
“Fine.”

Shoko would end up writing letters to their imaginary friends by the fire with Cor who is happy to indulge them. 

“My friend is a monster hunter named Farley and she has fire for hands. What’s your friends name?” She’s already drawn a picture of them. A young woman with long oak hair and tan skin surrounded by a pinkish flame. 

“His name is Gojo. He doesn’t like to work and only eats sweets.” Cor sketched out the man next to Shoko’s character. He wore simple black clothes and a pair of sunglasses.  
“He’ll get cavities.”  
“I told him that already.” 

“I could get Farley tell him to stop.” They start scribbling again, more determined than before.  
“That might work. Are Gojo and Farley friends too?” Cor is too lazy to color in his drawing and decides to poke at the fire instead.  
“Maybe.”

-

“He won’t get up?” Shoko’s already got one foot out the door, snagging some toast when Ignis appeared on her caller ID.

Cor usually made sure she didn’t skip breakfast and left some of their strawberry jam on the counter with a note. ‘Have a good day. (If you don’t eat I’ll know)’ 

It was an empty threat but Cor had some damn good parental intuition when it came to Shoko.

“I’m afraid not.”  
Apparently the Ignis can’t get the sleepy sophomore out of bed this morning. It was no secret that Noctis was depressed, just getting ready to face the day could be a challenge for him. When Iggy’s encouraging words and tantalizing food couldn’t get him to rise, Shoko was called in. 

“This is the second time this week.” She’s getting tired of rushing around before school. Adjusting the strap of her navy messenger bag the girl behind her track to Noct’s room.

“I’ll be there in a minute. Has he eaten breakfast?”  
His bedroom was all the way across the building, if she jogged then she should make it with time to spare. But doing that in a skirt made things a little difficult. Shoko always wears biker shorts under them but today she was wearing the pair with little frogs on them and the thought of someone seeing makes them cringe.

“Unfortunately no. I can’t get him to eat the omelette I made.” He sounds so put out about it Shoko feels bad for him. 

Ignis does a lot for Noct, he’s like family to him at this point. When the king isn’t there, Iggy is. 

“I’ll grab an energy bar or something in case he changes his mind.” Need to make a detour to the cafeteria.

“Bless you, Shoko.” She really feels for her four eyed friend, dealing with Noctis on a good day usually isn’t easy. He can be blunt and bratty but makes up for it in his own weird way. 

-

‘I got you a present.’  
‘It’s two in the morning. We have school tomorrow.’ Shoko’s hoarse voice whispers into the phone having woken up only a minute ago by the prince’s call.

‘I know just open the door before the guards notice I’m missing.’ He hissed and she jolts out of her bed, eyes wide and straining against the darkness of her bedroom.  
‘Wait where are you right now?’  
‘Outside your apartment.’  
Shit.

The prince has a curfew enforced by the guards for safety reasons but he breaks it constantly. Noct will open his window, warp to the one in the hall that he knows is unlocked and slips past everyone.

‘What the fuck do you think your doing?’ Noctis shushes her and pulls something from behind his back.  
‘I forgot to give this to you at dinner.’  
In his hands he holds a frog plush with a yellow rain slicker and hat. And it’s the cutest thing Shoko had ever seen. 

‘How did you-‘  
‘I won it at the arcade, I really wanted the Chocobo one but it was too hard to grab.’ He didn’t sound disappointed about losing his prize. 

She smiled. This guy could just go out and buy one of these toys but he want through the trouble to win it just for her.

‘Thanks...this is really thoughtful of you.’  
‘Your welcome.’ Shoko takes the plushie and presses it against her chest. So soft. So cute! This was one of her weaknesses and Noctis knew it. 

‘You gonna invite me in?’ She steps aside to let Noct slip past and quickly shuts the door.  
‘If Cor sees you out so late he’ll kill you.’ Shoko scolds but Noctis is already in her kitchen pulling two mugs from the top cabinet.  
‘Yeah yeah, do you have any hot chocolate?’ 

-

“Your giving me a ride to school today.” Iggy is a year older than her so he got his license first, lucky bastard. 

“I think I can manage that.”  
“Ms. Johnson will give me a detention if I’m late again.”  
“I know, I’ll do what I can. See you soon.” 

Shoko is sweaty when they arrive at Noct’s bed chambers, sprinting down the hall with a granola bar in one hand and a canned coffee in the other. 

She doesn’t even knock, just pushes the door open with her elbow and heads straight for the sleeping beauty. 

“Rise and shine! I got granola and vanilla coffee. Come on we’re going to be late for school.”

The prince has the audacity to pull the sheets over his bed head and grumble at Shoko’s intrusion. Well that won’t do. 

The young woman passes Ignis the breakfast she grabbed and yanks the blankets off Noctis, exposing his stupid checkered chocobo pajama pants. 

Without a word she grabs him by the waist and lifts. Noct’s blue eyes snap open and he squirms in Shoko’s hold, linking his arms and legs around her torso to keep himself from falling.

Now Shoko is arguably as strong as Iggy, able to lift her own weight for a few moments at a time. Not much compared to Gladiolus but impressive all the same.

She adjusts her grip to keep Noct steady. feeling the rough scar on his back and tries not to focus on the sad sensation. His knee is still kinda messed up too. relying on a fabric brace for intense physical activity.

She deposits him feet first in front of the wall mirror before chucking a clean uniform at his face. Probably left out by Iggy which Shoko is very thankful for. 

“Let go Noct, I have Algebra soon and if you don’t want me to dress you I suggest you lose the pants.” 

“If you wanted to see me naked that badly you could’ve just said so.” He teases but obeys her command. Shoko scoffs at the notion and turns her back to the prince. At least he’s talking today, not the response she wanted but it was something.

Ignis is looking a little worse for wear gathering up Noct’s backpack and breakfast. She checks the time, 6:15. They have about twenty five minutes before the first bell. 

Noctis is now fully clothed and is making his way to the door, Shoko and Iggy are quick to follow. 

Now in the car Shoko sees they only have twenty minutes to spare. Her sleepy friend munches on his granola and takes long sips of coffee while Ignis scans the radio for the local news.

“Are we still training today?” Noct stretches his legs out over Shoko’s side of the back seat and she resists the urge to push him away.  
“No Chemists and Physics club is on Wednesdays, you’ll have to find another punching bag.” They shrug but Noct isn’t detoured.  
“Specs?” 

“I will be occupied as well. I’m receiving formal orders to start looking after you later this evening and I’ll need to review them immediately.” All work and no play makes Ignis stressed and harder for Shoko to mess with.

“You guys are no fun. I bet Gladio will be free.” The teen grabs his phone from his bag and starts typing but Shoko stops him. 

“He has Poetry club today.” The shield really has a way with words, Shoko likes to attend all the clubs public readings and likes to drag Noct and Iggy along too. 

Said prince groans at this knowledge, lulling his head to the side. He looks like a sad little kitten being denied a cup of milk.

“Sorry to disappoint but we all have lives to live.” Ignis reasons but Noctis just turns to her instead.

“Just skip your club and hang out with me, we don’t even have to spar. Kings Knight got a new update, we could play that instead.” He begs and Shoko thinks it’s hilarious watching Noct try to convince her to join him. 

“As tempting as that is I’ll have to pass. We got some deamon tissue donated to the school and I want to be the first to check it out.” She knows the raven haired kid isn’t interested in any scientific subjects. He’s only good at math, every other class is a lost cause. 

“Really? Can I come?” The enthusiasm in Noct’s tone puts Shoko on edge.  
“Will you behave?” She asks tentivly. Behaved for Noctis can mean a few different things but coming from Shoko it screams for him to be on his best behavior.  
“I’ll try.”

-

On her way to English Shoko hears someone calling for her out of the sea of lower classmen. 

“Shoko! Shoko!” Iris scoots past a cluster of teens to reach her friend. The eight grader must have slipped away during lunch to see them. It’s something Shoko discourages but can’t actually prevent. 

“Iris? What’s up kid?” She stops to let Iris catch up to her.  
“I’m breaking out again can I have another acne patch? Pretty please?” Iris points to her cheek where a large red bump has made itself right at home.

“Of course.” Shoko could never really say no to Iris’s pleas. The younger teen held a soft spot in her heart. 

“Thank you so much.” She applies the clear patch with practiced ease.  
“Your a life saver. The other boys were teasing me about it earlier.”  
Shoko works on quelling the rage inside of her. Iris doesn’t deserve to be made fun of like that. But little kids are mean and stupid, this stuff happens. 

“You want me to scare them for you?” She grins. Shoko is the same height as Ignis making her taller than the other girls in her class. She likes to intimidate assholes with her height, a harmless hobby. 

Apparently Rei was the same way when she was her age, towering over almost everyone in her grade.

“No, but you could let me buy you some green tea from the vending machine.”  
The thought of frightening children is replaced by iced tea with a hint of ginger.  
“Deal.” 

Shoko starts to wonder if deamon skin could make good acne cream.

-

After school Noctis follows Shoko to the Chem lab and takes a seat next to her in the back.

Only 12 other students came to the presentation, their own teacher sat at their desk and just stared at their phone while the club president began their speech.

“So if salt can cause the subject to crystallize then we can...”  
Of course Noctis pokes Shoko halfway through the presentation making them turn away in annoyance.

“This is boring. I’m going to check out the photography club.”  
Their room is right next door to the labs, it’s filled with art students and other nerds like Gladio so Shoko isn’t worried about him going off by himself. She didn’t expect him to stay long anyways.

“Have fun.” And with that Noct is gone. 

Shoko manages to enjoy the rest of her club time without incident.

When the clock hits four Shoko packs up her things and meanders out into the hallway. 

Noctis is standing outside of the dark room talking to some boy with an old Polaroid strapped around his neck. 

She creeps closer and notices that they actually know the blond. Prompto is in her Algerbra class.

He sits in the back and likes to keep to himself, lets just say he’s not a morning person. She’s catches him sleeping in class at least once a week.

Noctis is laughing at something Prompto said while gesturing to the camera around his neck. He turns a funny shade of red as the prince continues to speak and Shoko almost feels sorry for the guy. 

“Hey Noct.“ She slides up next to the raven haired boy and smiles gently at Prompto. 

“Shoko, have you met Prompto? He’s the Vice President of the photography club.” Noctis seems to have had a good time hanging out with him at least. The two of them are grinning like idiots, though the other boy looks a little nervous. 

“Yeah, Algerbra right?”  
“Right.” He gulps and Shoko smiles wider.  
“So did you figure out the homework yet?” She asks as innocently as she can.

“Ah no I’m not very good at math.” Prompto answers avoiding Shoko’s stare. 

“Well Noct’s great at it. Why don’t we stop by his place and figure it out together?” The boy’s eyes widen and Noct sputters at the suggestion. 

“Shoko I can’t just-“ Shoko ignores her friends protests and focuses on Prompto. His own violet eyes settling on her oak ones.

“We can take the bus there, unless you have plans?”  
Prompto shakes his head and Noctis glares daggers at Shoko’s back. You can’t just invite someone over to another person’s house without asking, Noct concludes looking grumpier by the minute.

“N-nope let’s go.” Prompto would be an idiot to pass up homework answers anyway. His parents weren’t home that often so they wouldn’t notice if he stayed out a little later than usual.

That was how Shoko set the prince up with a new friend. 

-

Gladio’s poetry club readings are held in the auditorium after school if the theater kids aren’t using the stage.

Shoko finds an empty row for the group which wasn’t very hard. The club produced three shows per year; one for fall, winter, and spring. 

There’s a small stand selling hot coffee and other drinks to raise money for the club. Ignis knows a student in his Spanish class who even made some chocolate chip cookies to sell. He ate two and was in the middle of asking for the recipe when the host began announcing the poets. 

Ignis slipped in the seat next to Shoko and hands each of his friends a cookie to keep them quiet during the performances. 

“Irises forged of the finest bronze I cannot look away. An axe of steel tests my roots.  
A tree forced to look on as you to cut me down. Crimson hair waving with the heat. Just a fire for your hearth.”

Gladiolus spoke so eloquently Ignis almost didn’t believe this was the same boy from grade school who couldn’t spell ‘spectacular’ without sounding it out first. 

“I wonder what he’s talking about.” Noct keeps staring at his cup of coco, searching for an answer in the sweet foam at the top.

“I have no clue dude but it sounded beautiful.” Prompto sighs whistfully, clearly impressed by his new friends talent. 

Ignis and Shoko are glad Prompto can tolerate Noctis enough to hang out with him like this. 

Out of the four of them only one knew the truth behind Gladio’s flowery words. 

His little crush was getting out of hand but this poem crossed so many invisible lines Ignis didn’t know what to say. 

Thankfully Shoko was none the wiser, anything strange the shield did was written off as a joke or an odd personality trait. 

Walking her to class after lunch, choosing to spar with her out of almost all the Kingsglaive, the cheesey pick up lines, Iggy could go on but he’ll spare himself the mental stress.

One day Gladiolus even said ‘Somethings wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off you.’ And Shoko recommended them an optometrist. Noctis had laughed hysterically at his misfortune. 

If the shield doesn’t confess properly the advisor might actually lose his bloody mind. 

-

The apartment looks suspiciously clean for a Saturday afternoon. Shoko had waltzed into the prince’s apartment only a few minutes ago and has made herself at home on his couch.

“Is pretty boy coming over too?” She asks with a smirk, resting her legs on Noct’s lap. 

He was still in his pajamas, reading over DnD character sheets and trying to write another campaign. 

At 17 Noctis moved out of the Citadel and into a one bedroom apartment on the south side of town. It was nice; a decent kitchen, limited windows, and it came with a washing machine. 

Shoko could say she misses the late night visits and Netflix bingeing but that wouldn’t be totally true. She actually has a decent sleep schedule with him gone.

“You know his name.” He huffs and grabs another pencil from the coffee table, completely focused on the game prep.

The Price is Right plays softly in the background and Shoko drops her head on the couches armrest. She couldn’t wait for Prompto to get here.

He’s s from Niffelhiem but she doesn’t hate him for it. Her feelings are quite the opposite. 

Prompto somehow got Noct to actually participate in a club activity. The guy only cared about Kings Knight and Asassins Creed so right away Shoko knew this one was special.

The boy is far too sweet to be hanging out with Noctis who acted like a brat on a good day. She feels compelled to keep an eye on him since he’s built like a damn string bean.

He gets along with everyone too, fitting in like a missing puzzle piece to their friend group. Shoko is grateful for his sense of humor and caring nature. Something the prince needs that and is figuring out how to properly appreciate it.

The best part is since Noct had attached himself to the blond he tends to get out of bed more often.  
Shoko is thankful for that.  
“So what’s on the plan for today?”

“Dungeons and Dragons. Iggy and Gladio should be here soon but he wanted to grab groceries before coming over.” He had waited all week for this, when everyone’s busy schedules aligned to relax and fight dragons.

“Oh I hope he gets some hot pockets.” Shoko licks her lips and reaches for the TV remote.  
“Specs would never buy those.” Noct declares and she smirks flicking through the endless channels.  
“He might if I asked nicely.” 

“No way.” Spreadsheets are down and Shoko’s got his attention.  
“Call him and find out.” She dares and knows Noct is never one to back away from little bets like these.

He hits the call button and now they wait.

“Hello?” Ignis picked up on the fifth ring and they can hear the store chaos in the background.

“Hey Specs are you still shopping?” Noct asks casually putting his advisor on speaker.  
“Almost finished. Did you need something?” Gladio’s saying something in the background but Shoko couldn’t make anything out. She wondered how he was doing out there with Ignis.

“No but Shoko has a request.”  
“Really? Put her on then.”  
Shoko doesn’t usually like to bother Ignis for things she could just get herself but she was trying to prove a point.

“Hey Ignis can you please grab me those pepperoni pizza pockets? I promise I’ll share.” 

A moment of silence and...  
“Alright but make sure Noct doesn’t eat them all. I’m trying to keep snack food out of his diet.” He warns while Noctis stares at Shoko in disbelief. How could his advisor, no his best friend sedentary him snacks?!

“Thanks your the best.” She chirps, snatching the phone out of her friend’s hand.  
“Your welcome. Gladio and I shall see you soon.” Ignis hangs up first, Shoko looks to Noct with a sense of satisfaction.  
“Told you he’d do it.” 

“He only said yes because he likes you more than me or something.” The prince grumbles, clearly unhappy with the turn of events.  
“Or something?” Shoko smiles knowingly.  
“Shut up.”

A sweaty Prompto arrives after Ignis and Gladiolus, leaving his bike in Noct’s hallway. Shoko immediately offers him a cup of water and some hot pockets. 

They all settled in for the game but were soon sidetracked, discussing damage enemies can afflict when Noct asks a pressing question.

“If I punch myself and it hurts am I strong or weak?” 

“Strong.” Prom answers without hesitation.  
“Weak.” Gladio nudges him playfully, watching the younger man squirm.

“A dumbass is what you are.” Shoko decides and is quickly reprimanded by Ignis.  
“Language, Shoko.”

“But am I wrong?”  
“No.” He sighs wondering what his life has become. Playing a fantasy board game with his prince, a shield, another student, and one of his closest childhood friends.  
How did this happen?


End file.
